


Tell me you are happy!

by undertalefruitsalad



Series: The Swapfell Brothers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Fontcest, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has been given an opportunity. The chance to manipulate his lords actions to his own wishes. </p><p>Will he take that chance and if so, how will it turn out for the brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you are happy!

**Author's Note:**

> I always write that Papyrus messes up lots of things. But by that I don't mean he burns the food, by that I mean things like they happen in this story. Though, this is pretty much the worst he has done.
> 
> If you would like to see more of how I imagine their relationship to be then you can visit my tumblr, but it is nsfw for several reasons so be careful.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everythingundertalemystuff

Deep within Snowdins forest was a huge door. Whenever Papyrus had the chance to go there he did. It was a comforting visit and helped him getting his head straight. Sometimes it was just a short visit to the man behind, just to say hello. But other times they spent hours discussing several matters. They exchanged opinions on monsters, the underground, personal matters and a lot of jokes. Either of them had been in dire need of someone to share a laugh with.

Today was one of those days where Papyrus complained about his lord. How he hated the distance between them. How he just wanted him to love Papyrus the same way he did. The man on the other side was very understanding. He also loved other beings much more than they did him. 

“Say, what would you do if you had the chance to change him? What if you could just tell him what you wanted and he would do so?” 

Papyrus huffed out a bitter laugh, glancing to the side as he leaned against the door with his hood around his head.

“ne never would.”

“But if there was a way to make him, would you follow that path?”

The voice of the man had a sweet sound and the way he spoke those words, with some unspoken promise to them, made Papyrus listen more closely.

“what do you mean?”

“Well, I told you before that I like to bake from time to time. It’s an old habit. I used to bake a lot for others back in the days. You know how they say: the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. This way I could make others love me just like I loved them.”

“just by baking? that’s hard to believe.”

A little snicker could be heard from the other side. 

“If you put enough love into the things you do, others will most likely be affected by it.”

“you are being very cryptic today.”

The skeleton liked that about the man on the other side. Always a mystery with some deep rooted dark secrets. Papyrus could relate to this.

“Magic is a wondrous thing; the things you can do with it. The possibilities are almost infinite. You could, for example, bake a cake with a certain kind of magic that brings others to be more … open for your suggestions. Of course the magic in the cake is rarely enough, so a little closeness after the meal can do the trick to make the other your willing puppet.”

Papyrus was … not sure what to think about it. But the idea of Sans doing everything Papyrus wished, being as affectionate as he always wanted him to be, and being able to touch his master as much as he wanted without restrictions, that idea was very intriguing. 

“you would not possibly want to tell me more about this certain magic?”

A loud lough vibrated through the wall.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

\---

Back at home Papyrus made all the necessary preparations for the special dinner tonight. He only hoped Sans wouldn’t get suspicious. It was usually the older brother who did the cooking since he never deemed Papyrus food even close to good enough for both of them to eat. When he heard the front door open the dinner was not ready yet and he became slightly nervous about what to expect for Sans reaction. 

Said monster came into the kitchen immediately after the door had been shut. A surprised frown could be seen on his face. 

“PAPYRUS, YOU COOKED?”

The older brother had sensed the appetising smell as soon as he had entered their Livingroom. A little bashful Papyrus stuttered at his response. 

“y-yes m’lord, i tried to be less of a lazy disappointment and actually do something for you.”

Sans showed no emotion. Stern his look switched between Papyrus and the steaming pots on the oven. 

“OKAY, I HOPE IT WON’T BE AS DISAPPOINTING AS YOUR LAST TRIES. WHEN WILL DINNER BE READY THEN?”

He asked while working on the straps of his armor.

“in approximately half an hour my lord. i am sorry to have you waiting.”

Sans waved it off. 

“WHEN IT IS ACUTALLY EATIBLE I WILL FORGIVE YOU THE WAIT.”

Sans was still struggling with his armor. He didn’t seem to get his fastenings loose.

“m-may i help you with that my lord?”

Papyrus didn’t dare to look at Sans. A little blush could be seen on his face. He always liked undressing his master, even if it wasn’t for playtimes. Sans eyed him intently before giving his approval.

“YES YOU MAY.”

This made Papyrus look up in surprise, he always asked if he could do things but oh so rarely his lord actually said yes. A little shaking he made his way to work the straps. They needed to be adjusted soon, Papyrus noticed. When the metal pieces were finally off, Papyrus couldn’t help but caress the exposed bones open to his touch. They were so smooth and for a moment it looked like Sans was leaning into his caresses. But just a second later the older skeleton slapped Papyrus hands away glaring at him angrily.

“DON’T TOUCH ME PAPYRUS. BETTER SEE TO THE DINNER AS YOU SHOULD.”

Just on cue one of the pots was boiling over and the swishing noise filled the room as Papyrus sprinted over to stop it from doing any more damage. In that time Sans had collected his belongings and left the room, presumably to fix his lockets. 

Dinner was served in time with Papyrus calculations. They ate quietly. Papyrus tried to stay calm, to not give away that something was not right about the meal. As Sans ate it all up, the taller couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His master had liked what Papyrus had cooked. That was a first. It probably was due to the magic in it but it didn’t matter to him.

For the evening they usually spent their time on the couch. Sans following the shows of Napstablook about torture and manipulation and Papyrus either dozing off or reading a book. When they were on the couch like that Papyrus was allowed to lean his head into his brothers lap. That should be the closeness that was needed for the magic to unleash its full potential, but Papyrus wanted to make sure they were as close as possible. 

As they sprawled on the couch in their comfortable position Papyrus looked up, trying to get his lords attention. But the other deliberately ignored him or simply was too enticed by the show. 

“m-my lord, you surely had a h-hard day. maybe i-i can be of some service to you …”

Sans knew what Papyrus was implying. He seemed especially needy today. And normally Sans was not opposed if Papyrus actually dared to make those offers. But today he just wanted them to be like this. 

“NO, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR SEX.”

Papyrus sat up, he was not willing to give up this fast. Placing his hands on the armrest and the back of the couch he effectively trapped his brother in between his arms. Softly he nuzzled his head in the crook of Sans neck, pushing the bandana a little lower so he had easier access to nibble those beloved bones. But he didn’t get far. A small hand wrung itself around Papyrus neck shoving him off the couch on the floor. 

“I SAID: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!”

Sans cold voice gave Papyrus shivers. He wanted to sit up again and take his place next to Sans but he was roughly shoved down with Sans foot. 

“DISOBEDIENT DOGS DON’T DESERVE TO LIE ON THE COUCH.”

That was bad. Papyrus wasn’t sure if the contact had been enough. But what was he supposed to do? He could not simply get up, he had already crossed that line. He decided to lay on the ground to his master’s feet, keeping them close to him, in hope that would be enough contact for the magic to unfold and finally end his misery.

They had not slept with each other that night and Papyrus was not even allowed to be in Sans room. He only hoped that the food was doing its thing. The man behind the door said he would know it the next day.  
For the first time in forever he actually woke up very early in anticipation of finding out if his master showed any signs of change.  
Carefully he tried to take a look into the others room. Sans was still asleep. But he didn’t want to wait any longer. If it had really worked it wouldn’t be a problem, so Papyrus decided he would find out the hard way if everything was according to plan. Slippig himself into the room he climbed into the others bed. Slowly he moved his body below the sheets until he felt Sans bones, cold to the touch. Only then he pressed himself closer to Sans, hugging his big brother from behind. He didn’t see his face but he knew the moment they touched that Sans had woken up. Papyrus prepared himself for harsh words and a beating but Sans stayed. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t move. But he also didn’t move closer like he usually did when he enjoyed the contact Papyrus provided.  
“good morning my lord. how are you feeling today?”  
It took a few moments before he heard the other speak. And when he finally heard him, the voice was devoid of any emotion, not even his usual coldness or the sleepiness he sometimes inherited when he had been woken before his own accounts.  
“I … feel … different.”  
That was all. And Papyrus started to assume that his plan had worked. He was still lying in the bed, Sans didn’t say or do anything against it so is obviously must have worked. But Papyrus had to make sure. Roaming with his hands above the naked body covered only by the sheets he wandered lower until he reached the pelvis. He didn’t dare to believe it and didn’t want to push his luck but in his excitement he couldn’t stop himself.  
“I would like you to make an opening for me so I can fuck you from behind while I cuddle you. Would you please do that?”  
And to Papyrus greatest pleasure and biggest surprise Sans actually did as he was told. If this was how it was working Papyrus was in absolute bliss.  
He pulled down the hem of his shorts he was wearing during sleep and rubbed his member against the hard, pointy bones before he started rubbing between the folds.  
A soft moan could be heard from the other. That was a good sign. Papyrus wasn’t sure what exactly he did to Sans and in what way it affected him, but if he could still feel pleasure that was good, he didn’t want to do something his brother wouldn’t like.  
And so he drew slow circles into every inch of his master’s body, kissed the bones on his neck and was finally free to do as he pleased. Grabbing his brother tightly he pulled him into a harsh embrace. Papyrus started grinding faster and faster. The feeling of freedom, of the closeness not being denied made Papyrus come real quick. A little sigh left him, but his joy didn’t last long. He had soiled his brothers’ bed without permission, and his brother hadn’t even finished himself. But yet again, no words of malice, no orders, nothing.  
Papyrus grew braver.  
“Sans, I really want to lick you clean down there, can you please position yourself in a way that I can do so?”  
Just as before, no answer was given. Instead he felt Sans move in his grip as he shuffled to lay on his back, spreading his legs and even pulling aside the blanket.  
His most beloved sight greeted him and he was free to indulge in it however and how long he pleased! It was better than he could have ever dreamed!  
He got to work. First slowly than more rough until he was driving in deep and nothing of his semen soiled his clean brothers’ pristine, white bones anymore. When Sans came Papyrus almost didn’t register it. The moans had stayed very quiet and shallow and the wetness leaving his brother didn’t float his mouth like usual.  
He moved upwards, pulling his master into a bone crushing hug and a kiss. But Sans hadn’t made a tongue. Confused papyrus looked into Sans face and had almost shoved himself of the bed while letting go of his brother. His eyes, they were … they were as ever. Blue and shining but, somehow empty, powerless. Papyrus had never seen them like this before. And he was not sure he liked that look on Sans face.  
“what is with your eyes?”  
“I don’t know, what is with them?”  
And his voice was still so … weak.  
Papyrus hoped it were just some side-effects that would disappear over time, because that was simply unsettling. Well for now there was nothing he could do about it, so he would simply enjoy the closeness he finally got. He pulled his brother tight and fell asleep again.  
\---  
This day Sans didn’t go to work. He spent the day with Papyrus. They cooked together, shared passionate, intimate or simply sweet kisses, made the laundry, fucked, cleaned the rooms, hugged, and at the end of the day they sat down to watch NTV.  
The day after was followed by the same routine. Both of them neglecting their tasks as royal guard and sentry but Papyrus didn’t care. He was finally able to spent time with Sans the way he wanted to and he enjoyed every bit of it.  
Whenever he was walking around he carried his brother in his arms as well. First Sans had laid in that embrace limp but Papyrus simply told Sans to hold on to him and from that moment on he did. Papyrus never really let go of Sans. He held him in bed, while making food and during almost every other activity. Only while he fed him Papyrus let Sans sit down. Since he had started this, Sans was not doing anything on his own accounts. He never voiced his opinion, and the look in his eyes stayed. Well if that was the price for their happiness, Papyrus would learn to live with that.  
One time, Papyrus had filled one of his desires and had fucked his lord from behind in the kitchen against the counter. He himself had been uncharacteristic loud, his lord on the other hand hadn’t made a sound. Not even the tiniest moan.  
When they laid in bed Papyrus usually showered Sans in nice words, compliments and promises of how good he will make him feel before he fucked him roughly, not even registering that the other would not conjure any genitals at all.  
Between his thrust he would always say:  
“I am so happy Sans, you make me so happy. This is so good. Thank you for doing this with me. Tell me you are happy too.”  
“I am happy too.”  
Was the smaller ones simple and soundless response.  
“Just tell me how happy you are with me.”  
Papyrus movements became more erratic, he was getting closer.  
“I am very happy with you Papyrus.”  
This made him come. Always. And as every time in their routine Papyrus looked down and saw tears running down Sans face, the corners of his sockets always refilling with new ones.  
“Aww brother, you are so happy you are crying tears of joy. This is so beautiful.”  
And with that he gave his beloved a little pec on the head before nestling against him and falling to sleep, without caring of cleaning up. He would just make him dirty in the morning anyway.  
\---  
Several days went by in that manner until they became weeks. It all had become routine and Papyrus, as happy as he was became bored. So he decided it was time to initiate another playtime, to spice up their rather monotonous life. He had thought that Alphys would come and look for them but he had luck. The kid was walking around and dusted monsters from left to right, but some survived their whims and the head of the royal guard was occupied enough with that to not care about the skeleton brothers.  
“Sans, I want to go to the shed. Take the key and go there with me.”  
As he was told Sans fetched the keys and made his way to the shed. When they were in front of the little building they made halt.  
“What’s the hold up? Open up!”  
This was ridiculous. Was he supposed to tell him every single step? Finally the shed was open and they entered. Inside Sans simply stood there without showing any intention of moving, while Papyrus took his place in front of his master and keeled before him. After waiting for several minutes the younger one got annoyed.  
“Now do your thing.”  
The other didn’t move.  
Obviously his orders were not precise enough. This wasn’t as easy as he had thought. What did he even want the other to do?  
Impatience welled up in Papyrus, mixed with frustration. This was not at all going the way he had planned. What was a session like this supposed to be if he had to tell Sans everything he was ought to do? He didn’t want to be a dom. He didn’t want to know what happens. He just wanted to let go.  
Anger began to well up in him. Anger at himself. He had not thought this through. But … maybe Sans would know what to do if he had the right impulse. So Papyrus made his way to their special corner and fetched their beloved crop. He went back to Sans and forcefully pressed it into the others hand.  
“Here, hit me with it.”  
Sans finally moved his hand above his head and hit Papyrus. But it was not satisfying. It was too soft and just without any spin or finesse. Even more frustrated Papyrus was close to screaming.  
“Harder! Stars, you know how to work this thing, you know it!”  
This time the hit was harder. Much harder but it was still not the same. Not by a longshot. And it already stopped after one hit and then Sans just stood there, staring blankly into the distance, unseeing of everything that was around him.  
This was not right. This was not how it was supposed to be. Why wouldn’t he do what he always does? It is Sans! He is standing right there.  
“SANS! I have been a bad boy. You have to punish me. Please! Please hurt me! Torture me just … do something!”  
Still the other didn’t move. Papyrus face was deformed into a mix of anger and pain and sadness. Violently he grabbed his brothers’ shoulders and started shaking. He shook him hard until Papyrus simply fell over. Hunched on his knees and leaning on his fists he cried thick tears of agony.  
What had he done?  
What had he DONE!?  
This was not Sans anymore. He had known it the moment he had seen his eyes. This was nothing more than a mere shell. Somewhere deep inside he had caged Sans into his own body, just to indulge in his fantasies. Just for his own comfort. And now. Now that his comfort is not granted anymore he just finally starts to see what a mess he had made.  
Papyrus dropped down to his elbows. Then pulled his knees up until he was a crumbled into a little ball of bones and fabric, hands wrapped around his head and he started weeping bitterly.  
For once he had decided to do something, to be active about it and this is what he got himself into. Not only ruining his own life that way but more importantly Sans’. This was unforgivable. He was such a disgusting piece of trash. He was not worthy to ever be touched by his brother. He was the worst.  
In between his cries and tears he felt two arms wrap around his shoulder and another hand patting his head slightly. He looked up only to see Sans was hugging him. He tried to comfort him! After all he had done his big brother was still trying to make it better somehow.  
Papyrus had banned Sans’ self somewhere into the deepest depths of his subconscious mind but still he would comfort him without being told to, without being asked to.  
And Papyrus could not stand it. He wanted to run away. Just away from what he had done. He just wanted to be gone.  
But he couldn’t  
He could not leave Sans like this. He was vulnerable. He was a perfect victim for whatever someone wanted to do to him.  
And maybe … maybe there was a way. Maybe he could undo what he had done.  
He had to ask the man behind the door. He had to ask him how to return the magic. He had to get Sans back. But … what if Sans remembered. What if he knew everything about this? He would hate Papyrus. He would never want to be with him he would leave him. He would leave him all alone. But … this was just not right.  
So he sat there. Crying into Sans shoulder. Holding him tight while the remains of his older brother tried to comfort him. Tried to bring him to make a decision.  
One way or another Papyrus would lose the love of his life. The most important thing that there was. But now he had the choice to do the right thing for the first time without his brother telling him to. He could do the right thing because he knew it was right. Or he could just go on with this. Hugging and kissing and fucking just like the last few weeks. That would not be hard. And Papyrus could enjoy it. Or he could give it all up. Finally put his brothers’ needs before his own.  
Grabbing and holding the still patting skeletons in his arms he shortcutted his way to the door.  
He knocked like crazy for what felt like hours before finally someone returned the call.  
“Haven’t heard you in a while. I guess you had fun with your new toy?!”  
This was not right. Papyrus held on to Sans, for once finally more gentle without dropping him, the tears never stopped running down his face and started to freeze in the cold air.  
“old man, please tell me how to take back the magic.”  
“Why would you do that son?”  
“because that’s not sans! that is not why i love him. he is just a hollow shell. he has no spark, no dominance, no dreams, he is nothing. that is not why i love him. all that i love about him is gone! i want it back, i need it back.”  
A chuckle let him still  
“It is really adorable that you think you can just change this kind of magic. It is strong. It is meant to last. I practiced centuries to make it this way. So maybe you should get used to your new toy. Because he will never be the way he was before.”  
Papyrus eyes widened in shock. That could not be! What had he done?  
“You should enjoy it while it lasts son. Most monsters souls are too week to last longer than a few days. The stronger are able to survive weeks to months but in the end they all die. Devoid of their innermost being their souls fade until they fall down. I mean, what do you expect if you steal everything that the monster is from them to form them to your liking? They break, they fall, they die. I am surprised that your master was able to hold on for so long. Seems like he is truly worthy to be a lord. What a shame that you broke him.”  
“I DIDN’T WANT TO, I DIDN’T MEAN TO … I just … i just wanted … i just wanted to be closer.”  
Papyrus dropped down to the ground. He felt like his own soul had been emptied as well. Seems only fair. Maybe then he would just dust with Sans.  
“Go home boy.”  
The voice said almost sad.  
“There is nothing you can do.”  
And so he did. What else was he supposed to do anyway?

\---  
They sat in front of the TV. Sans placed in Papyrus lap. The youngers preferred way of seating both of them. Firmly his arms were wrapped around the smaller skeleton. He didn’t see the TV, he had buried his head in Sans neck. And he was crying. This was all bad. He had messed up for good. What if Sans would even stay like that in the next reset? He wanted his Sans back. He didn’t want for his brother to lose himself. Papyrus was the lost one he couldn’t have Sans be like that as well. What had he done? He was so greedy. He always is. Sans had been good to him. He had given him all he could and still Papyrus wanted so much more without considering how bad it might have been for Sans.  
He is a horrible monster, he deserves this fate. But Sans didn’t.  
Mindlessly he patted the top of Sans skull. But the other limply laid in his arms. He didn’t need to look to know the empty expression in his beloved brothers eyes. They weren’t the shining bright blue anymore, they had turned into a faded grey. And so had his soul.  
Tears were streaming down Papyrus face and fell onto the other. He pressed himself closer as if to bring him back to his old self if he was just close enough, if he just wished hard enough. If he just wished hard enough. He suddenly shortcuttet them both to waterfall. To the place he had always loved and admired ever since they passed through it as children. The shining gems at the ceiling of waterfall calmed him. And now he laid down. Sans next to him, holding his hand.  
He wished.  
He wished with all his might that Sans would come back to him. That Sans would be normal again. Just that everything he did wrong would be fixed.  
He wished it to every single “star” in the “sky”.  
And somehow suddenly he felt the world shift a little.  
A reset was happening.  
A reset.  
Finally.  
Thank stars.  
\---  
Papyrus hoped that the magic was not strong enough to affect Sans in the new timeline. Panicked he looked around in their home, but he couldn’t find his brother. He went outside and went to every single one of their usual stations until he found his lord. At first sight he looked normal. But he had to make sure. Carefully he inched closer.  
“m-m’lord, how are you?”  
Sans didn’t even honour him with a look.  
“MEH, ANNOYED AS USUAL. BUT ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS STARS FORSAKEN PUZZLE DOES NOT WANT TO WORK.”  
Papyrus sighed in relieve. Sans was his old self again. Everything was fine. Nothing what he did mattered. Sans didn’t even seem to remember. He could not remember. Otherwise Papyrus would not be standing here like this.  
Sans must never know what he did. It was wrong, so, so wrong. He would definitely abandon him, without a doubt and absolutely with every right in the underground.  
“uhm, my lord do you … remember the last reset?”  
This time Sans did look up. Frowning he gave away a thoughtful expression.  
“….NO. NOT REALLY, IT ALL IS KIND OF A BLUR. WHY ARE YOU ASKING? DID SOMETHING SPECIAL HAPPEN IN THE LAST RESET?”  
“n-no not really.”

His answer had been too hasty. He had to think fast. Sans would see through that lie immediately.

“well, kind of, i mean, you have acted rather …. affectionate towards me.”

Sans look turned incredulous.

“I DID? THAT IS INDEED PRETTY STRANGE.”

“i w-was wondering, maybe this could still be in this reset? and the ones after?”

He knew he was disgusting for even daring to ask, but maybe this was his chance.

Sans made a few steps towards Papyrus, burning his intense stare into the taller monster. His voice was stern and low.

“PAPYRUS, I AM GIVING YOU ALL I CAN. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT MADE ME MORE AFFECTIONATE AS YOU SAY BUT THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING VERY SCARRING. I HAVE LIMITATIONS. AND THIS EMOTIANAL STUFF IS NOT EASY FOR ME. I TRY AND I KNOW IT’S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU. I CAN’T SAY IT WILL BE BETTER, BUT I ASK OF YOU TO BE PATIENT IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME. I WON’T PROMISE WE WILL EVER BECOME WHAT YOU WHISH WE COULD. BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN. BUT I CAN PROMISE TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE, WHATEVER MAY HAPPEN. IF NOT AS A LOVER, THAN ALWAYS AS A BROTHER.”

As much as Papyrus soul filled with joy at those words. He doubted that Sans would still say the same if he knew what Papyrus had done to him. And he swore to himself, as long as they were like this, he would never tell Sans what horrible things he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Sans having to contain that kind of crazy ever since they were kids. Imagine how strong Sans has to pretend to be for this to work.  
> The question is: Will Papyrus stay as broken and will this in the end break his brother as well? Or will Sans be able to keep strong enough for them. Or will Papyrus finally start to change in the right direction to free his brother from the burden he has to hold?


End file.
